Oh, I Forget!
by flystyle024
Summary: Ryeowook selalu lupa hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yesung/ bagaiaman jika suatu saat nanti aku lupa kalau kau suamiku?../ YEWOOK/ GS/ g bisa bikin summary, baca aja ya../ Review jangan lupa!


Oh, I Forget!

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yesung and Ryeowook; Rate: T; Genre: romance, general

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Saya Cuma minjem nama, dan bentuk castnya (?)

GS, Typo(?), ambigu, alur kecepetan, dan yang lainnya deh

.

.

Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Gadis periang itulah yang biasanya hadir di setiap hari ku. Aku biasa memanggilnya Wookie atau Ryeowookie.

Namun, satu hal yang membuatku selalu mendengus kesal tiap kali menemui sikapnya yang ini. Pelupa. Rasanya aku ingin membentaknya setiap ia berlaku seperti itu. Tapi, begitu caramel bening miliknya mengerjap polos dihadapanku acap kali ku protes tentang kebiasaannya ini, segera ku usir jauh-jauh niatan awalku untuk membentaknya. Meskipun menyebalkan, aku menyayanginya. Sungguh!

.

.

Seperti pagi ini, Yesung mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemennya. Tangan kanannya memegang _handphone_ yang dengan setia mendengarkan suara Ryeowook di seberang sana sedangkan tangan kirinya bertengger di pinggang.

Kesal. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal jika harus mencari tugas kuliah yang sudah dikerjakan dengan penuh ke sengsaraan beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak di apartemennya sendiri. Tugas itu sangat menyita waktu tidur Yesung.

"_Ah! Coba oppa cari di lemari buku yang ada di dalam kamar oppa, sepertinya aku menaruhnya di situ"_

Dengan malas, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia saja sudah tak menghitung berapa kali keluar masuk kamarnya dan akan keluar lagi tanpa membawa apapun. Anehnya, namja itu tetap mengikuti seluruh instruksi Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada. Kau menaruhnya dimana?" tanya Yesung pada suara Ryeowook setelah mengaduk-aduk rak buku kamarnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Yesung menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinga dan kembali menghela nafas kesal. _15 menit lagi terlambat, _batin namja itu. Ia tak bisa pergi ke kampus tanpa tugas yang harus di serahkan hari ini.

"_Oppa! Aku baru ingat kalau aku mengumpulkannya jadi satu dengan berkas kuliah oppa yang lain di laci rak buku kamar oppa!"_

Teriakan Ryeowook kembali membuat Yesung bergerak. kali ini, laci rak yang di perintahkan Ryeowook untuk mencarinya.

Yesung menarik laci itu seperti yang dilakukan tadi, mengaduk-aduk isinya, dan sebuah keberuntungan untuk namja bermata sipit itu. Ia menemukan sebuah map yang dimaksudkannya. Perasaan lega menyeruak seketika, akhirnya bisa segera pergi ke kampus.

_Ish..kenapa tidak dari tadi, _gerutu namja itu di dalam hati. Dasar Wookie!

"_Oppa, ketemu kan?"_

"Ya, terimakasih Wookie. Kalau begitu aku berangkat kuliah dulu, sudah hampir terlambat"

"Hati-hati oppa! Nanti wookie datang setelah dari toko bunga! Selamat belajar!"

Yesung memutus sambungan telepon dan segera berangkat ke kampus kalau tidak mau melihat muka masam milik dosen yang mengajar pagi ini.

.

.

Entah kenapa Ryeowook selalu lupa. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk mengingat semua yang harus ia kerjakan, tapi selalu lupa. Anehnya, menurut yeoja itu, ia hanya lupa dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yesung, namjachingunya. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya pun mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat seperti itu.

Aneh bukan? Bahkan sydrom lupa itu juga muncul ketika harus berhadapan dengan benda-benda milik Yesung. Garis bawahi, HANYA YESUNG. Benar-benar tidak beres.

Ryeowook ingin sekali mengubah kebiasaannya ini, tapi cara-cara yang ia digunakan tak pernah berhasil. Ryeowook tau, Yesung pasti sangat kesal jika hampir setiap pagi harus menghabiskan waktunya, paling tidak 5 menit, hanya untuk mencari barang-barang Yesung yang dibereskan Ryeowook pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Ryeowook selalu menaruh barang-barang itu di tempat yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya sehingga si empunya barang harus bingung sendiri.

.

"Wookie, bagaimana kalau besok-besok, oppa saja yang membereskan barang-barang oppa sendiri. jadi oppa akan ingat letaknya"

Ucapan Yesung barusan menghentikan kegiatan memasak Ryeowook di apartemen Yesung.

Yesung menoleh dan menyadari perubahan sikap Ryeowook, segera meralat ucapannya takut Ryeowook tersinggung.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Maksud oppa..nggg"

"Iya, aku mengerti oppa" potong Ryeowook.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nada suara Ryeowook terdengar riang seperti biasanya, tidak kesal sedikitpun.

"Kenapa oppa terkejut begitu?" canda Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut milik Yesung.

"A-Ani, kau tidak tersinggung?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Diaduknya tumisan sayuran yang ada di atas teflon. "Untuk apa tersinggung? Aku memang pelupa. Oppa pasti repot kalau harus menanyakan barang-barang oppa tiap harinya padaku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Yesung kembali pada pekerjaannya di depan laptop. Sementara Ryeowook beralih mencuci peralatan masak karena acara masak-masaknya sudah selesai.

PRAKK

Ryeowook menumpuk piring kaca dengan hentakan yang keras. Menandakan kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Ada apa Wookie?" Yesung kembali bertanya karena mendengar suara yang begitu keras dari arah dapur.

"Tidak ada. Piringnya licin" bohongnya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya"

"Iya"

Gadis itu menggosokkan spons dengan beberapa peralatan masak sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Kenapa ia harus lupa dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yesung? Itu sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan hal-hal seperti kencan pun Ryeowook lupa dan membuat Yesung harus bersabar menunggunya.

Ryeowook membereskan apartemen Yesung bukan tanpa sebab. Ia hanya membantu Yesung. Ia hanya menjalankan pesan dari orangtua Yesung yang pindah ke Jepang beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Wookie, jaga Yesung ya! Ahjumma kan jauh di Jepang, jadi tak bisa menjaga Yesung. Yesung itu malas beres-beres, kalau ada waktu, tolong kau bantu Yesung membereskan apartemennya. O..iya, Yesung juga tak bisa memasak, kalau kau cek apartemen Yesung, tolong buatkan sesuatu untuknya agar ia tak terus-terusan membeli makanan instan."_

Nasehat sepanjang itu, tentu saja Ryeowook masih ingat. Eomma Yesung lah yang mengatakannya di bandara waktu itu. Ryeowook tak berbadan besar seperti bodyguard ataupun menguasai jurus-jurus bela diri untuk bisa menjaga Yesung, jadi inilah yang bisa dilakukannya.

Karena disuruh menjaga Yesung, Ryeowook pun langsung mengangguk semangat. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi sangat mudah. Terlebih hubungan spesial yang sudah mereka jalani dua tahun ini membuat seakan tak ada alasan bagi Ryeowook untuk berkata "tidak bisa datang mengunjungi Yesung."

"Ini sudah sangat gelap. Aku mau pulang oppa" Ryeowook memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel warna ungu miliknya.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya "Ayo ku antar"

"Rumahku hanya di depan apartemenmu" tolak Ryeowook atas tawaran Yesung barusan.

"Tidak usah menolak" Yesung mengenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasakan pipinya memanas. Hey, apa lagi ini? Kenapa pipinya memanas?

"Yeoja ku tidak boleh pulang sore-sore begini sendirian." Namja itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook kemudian menumpukan dagunya di bahu Ryeowook memeluk yeoja itu posesif.

Ryeowook geli merasakan deru nafas Yesung yang menggelitik kulit di lehernya "Terserah kau saja lah"

"Kalau terserah berarti, Iya" dengan semangat Yesung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook untuk mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

"_Aish..kenapa kau lupa lagi? Tau begini aku tak menunggu mu"_

"_Oppa, maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa. Kalau begitu aku akan cepat pulang"_

"_Tidak usah! Kau kan sudah di Incheon! Percuma kalau pulang."_

"_Oppa..kau marah ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf"_

"_Marah atau tidak terserah kau sajalah"_

"_Oppa.." _

"_Aku kesal Wookie! kau selalu lupa, lupa, lupa, lupa, aku bosan mendengar alasan seperti itu. Jika tak bisa datang, katakan saja tak bisa! Kau tak merasa di kecewakan ya karena seseorang tak menepati janji?"_

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Aku benar-benar lupa. Tau aku pelupa, kenapa masih membuat janji? Eoh? Aku bu-"

"-"

"_Hey!"_

Ryeowook menggenggam _handphone_nya erat. Kalau saja tak ingat kalau tak ada uang untuk membeli _handphone_ baru, mungkin saja benda ajaib berbentuk kotak itu sudah hancur diremas-remasnya.

Namja itu, seenaknya saja memarahi. Tau kalau ia pelupa, kenapa masih membuat janji? Dasar babo! Tak tahukah Yesung kalau ia sendiri sedang punya urusan keluarga? Tak bisakah ia mengerti? Kalau tidak tahan dengan dirnya lebih baik akhiri saja. Ups, kelihatan kalimat terakhir terlalu keterlaluan.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Seluruh badannya merengek meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan setelah beraktivitas seharian.

Tak berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Yesung pun sangat kesal. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya bersabar, rasanya dikecewakan. Mudah saja beralasan lupa, tapi hal kecil seperti itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan pada Ryeowook. Jika sudah kehilangan kepercayaan bagaiamana mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook? sementara hubungan yang baik juga dibangun berdasarkan rasa kepercayaan? Ia masih ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook.

Tapi siapa pun tak suka dengan sifat seperti itu. Tak berfikirkah Ryeowook untuk merubah sifatnya itu? Yesung heran, bagaimana mungkin orang pelupa seperti Ryeowook bisa kuliah dengan prestasi yang bagus? Juga memasak dengan enak? Tidak kah ia lupa masuk kuliah? Tidak kah ia lupa resep masakan?

.

Siang ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras. Berita tentang badai yang akan melintasi Korea semakin nyata saja. Ryeowook berdiri di depan toko bunga milik Sungmin, ia sudah membuka payungnya, namun enggan untuk menembus hujan yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Wookie, masuklah dulu, hujan masih lebat pulangnya nanti saja"

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang. Suara yeoja cantik bergigi kelinci itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Diperhatikannya sahabat karibnya itu yang dengan telaten merangkai bunga. Ryeowook pun kembali masuk ke toko Sungmin.

"Kau banyak kerjaan Ming?" Ryeowook menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

Sungmin terus merangkai bunga tanpa menoleh ke arah Ryeowook "Ya, beginilah. Hari ini memang banyak pesanan"

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa membantu. Aku tak pandai merangkai bunga seperti kau dan Hyukie" Ryeowook mengambil sebuah bunga kemudian memainkan kelopaknya. Merutuki dirinya yang tak terampil merangkai bunga seperti kedua sahabatnya.

"_Gwenchanayo_ Wookie, kau tak perlu cemberut begitu"

Sambil memperhatikan Sungmin, Ingatan Ryeowook kembali pada acara hari ini. Ya, 21 Juni hari ulang tahunnya. Sejak peristiwa seminggu lalu ketika ia pergi ke Incheon dan dengan bodohnya tidak memberitahu Yesung padahal keduanya ada janji makan bersama, Yesung tak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Selama seminggu itu juga Ryeowook hanya datang sekali ke apartemen Yesung untuk membawakan sup daging sapi. Apartemen Yesung saat itu sangat berantakan. Mungkin Yesung sedang bingung mencari barang-barangnya dan tak mau untuk menelepon Ryeowook.

Dan sekarang, hari sepenting ini, apa Yesung tetap marah padanya? Huhh..rasanya sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun lalu ketika Yesung memberinya kejutan-kejutan manis mulai dari pagi hingga malamnya. Yesung selalu memberinya kejutan yang berbeda-beda dan semakin menarik setiap tahunnya. Mungkin inilah kejutan berbeda yang diberikan Yesung untuk tahun ini.

Hari ini Ryeowook baru menerima ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, dari eomma dan appa, dan juga teman-temannya. Satu yang kurang yaitu ucapan dari kekasihnya.

"Wookie, apa hujan membuatmu begitu buruk?" cemas Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang terlihat murung.

Ryeowook segera tersadar dari lamunannya "Hmm? Ya, sedikit buruk Ming"

"Kenapa? Cerita padaku, aku juga ikut murung melihatmu seperti itu"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu sebelum aku mengatakannya"

"Dengan Yesung oppa, ya?" tebak Sungmin

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan kali ini menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas meja tempat Sungmin merangkai bunga.

"Mungkin Yesung oppa sedang banyak tugas dan tak ingin terganggu, maklumi lah Wookie, ini tahun akhir kuliah Yesung oppa kan? Anggap saja begitu" ucap Sungmin mencoba menghibur Ryeowook.

"Tapi kelihatannya dia benar-benar kesal padaku.."rengek Wookie sambil menarik-narik baju Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu minta maaf padanya"

"Aku sudah memberinya pesan"

"Katakan secara langsung Wookie"

"Aku tak berani" Ryeowook menarik baju Sungmin mengarahkan yeoja itu untuk duduk. "Yesung oppa saat marah sangat menyeramkan" kenang Ryeowook.

Ia ingat sewaktu SMA, Yesung memukul seorang siswa ketika siswa itu menampar Ryeowook karena Ryeowook lupa membawa alat-alat kesenian yang ingin dipinjam siswa tersebut. Yesung benar-benar menyeramkan, matanya akan menatap tajam dan ekspresinya sangat datar dan dingin.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Ryeowook menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian duduk "Ia tak akan marah padamu. Percayalah padaku"

Ryeowook menatap foxy milik Sungmin. Sungmin benar, mungkin Yesung tak akan marah kalau padanya. Tapi itu kan hanya kemungkinan.

"Kau dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia merasa jenuh jika harus membicarakan hubungannya dengan Yesung. Kelihatannya membahas hubungan Sungmin akan menarik.

"Yahh..begitulah" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Katakan padaku, kalian punya rencana apa?" desak Ryeowook seolah-olah ialah yang bertindak sebagai pengawas hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang hujan di luar yang mulai mereda, ia berhutang pada Ryeowook yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun, seorang laki-laki tampan yang sangat menyayanginya. Jadi tak apa jika Ryeowook ingin tahu.

"Kyuhyun, dia bilang eomma dan appanya sudah sangat setuju jika aku dan Kyuhyun segera menikah. Bahkan saat aku bertemu dengan eommanya beberapa waktu lalu, ia bilang ia ingin membawaku ke gereja dan mengucap janji pernikahan hari itu juga."

Ryeowook bertepuk tangan "Wah... selamat ya! yeoja sebaik dirimu, orangtua mana yang menolak untuk menikahkan anaknya denganmu"

"Aku hanya beruntung menemukan keluarga baru seperti mereka"

"Lalu orangtuamu?"

"Kalau orangtuaku lebih parah lagi. Mereka terus menagihku dan Kyuhyun supaya mereka cepat menimang cucu" Rona kemerahan terlihat di pipi Sungmin membuatnya semakin cantik saja.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah." Dalam hati Ryeowook sebenarnya ia begitu iri dengan kehidupan Sungmin. Paras cantiknya, kebaikannya, keluarganya, kekasihnya, semua terlalu curang jika harus diberikan kepada seorang Lee Sungmin. Semua yang dilakukannya selalu bermanfaat dan membuat banyak orang bahagia.

Tapi jujur, sebagai sahabat Ryeowook merasa ikut bahagia. Apa yang dirasakan Sungmin seolah menjadi hawa sejuk yang sudah sepantasnya ia rasakan.

Ryeowook melihat ke arah jam dinding di toko bunga Sungmin "Ah..aku lupa kalau harus mengambil kue!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menepuk pipinya pelan.

Ia segera menyambar tas dan payungnya lalu "Sungminnie, aku pergi dulu, ya! Bye!" dan dengan tergesa, Ryeowook berlari menuju sebuah toko kue.

Setelah mengambil kue yang sudah dipesannya jauh-jauh hari, Ryeowook akan menjalankan rencana awalnya hari ini. Datang ke apartemen Yesung. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang jika nantinya akan mendapat ekspresi tembok dari Yesung.

Tersu terang saja, Ryeowook ingin menanyakan pada Yesung tentang kesungguhannya sebagai seorang pria yang akan bersanding dengan wanita amnesia sementara seperti dirinya. Haha..kelihatannya Ryeowook akan sangat keren.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen , hujan tiba-tiba menjadi deras. Ryeowook segera berlari agar kuenya bisa selamat dari amukan air hujan.

Ternyata hari ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengannya. Selesai membenahi dirnya, Ryeowook meneruskannya menuju kamar apartemen Yesung. Langkah kakinya terasa berat tiba-tiba. Malu, takut, dan rindu bercampur aduk di hati kecilnya menciutkan nyali yeoja ini.

"Hampir sampai" gumamnya pelan.

Jari telunjuk Ryeowook sudah bersiap menekan bel, namun ia melihat sebuah kunci tergeletak di dekat keset di depan kamar apartemen Yesung.

Ryeowook memungutnya "seperti kunci Yesung oppa"

Karena penasaran, dimasukkannnya kunci itu ke lubang pintu

CKLEK

"Hah?" Ryeowook terkejut. Ternyata Yesung benar-benar cereboh. Kunci apartemennya terjatuh! Untung saja Ryeowook yang menemukan. Dan lagi, warna merah keset sedikit menyamarkan kuncinya.

Ryeowook melangkah masuk, dinyalakan lampu di apartemen Yesung

"Kotor" Kata Ryeowook dan menaruh tasnya di sofa. Diperhatikannya seluruh isi apartemen Yesung.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah jadwal Yesung begitu padat sehingga untuk membereskan ruang tengahnya saja tidak sempat.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Ryeowook pun sepakat untuk membereskannya. Toh, orang pasti senang jika melihat rumahnya bersih.

.

Terjebak hujan, Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang berbalut kemeja basah. Kemejanya tak benar-benar basah sih, hanya beberapa bagian.

Rencananya gagal, Yesung bermaksud, hari ini ia akan memeberi kejutan untuk ulang tahun Ryeowook. Kelihatannya hujan tak ingin hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali menghangat seperti mentari pagi.

.

Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa milik Yesung. Semuanya sudah bersih dan tertata rapi, dan yang pasti tidak terlihat berantakan.

Ryeowook yang ingin mempersiapkan kue ulang tahunnya, meskipun yang berulang tahun adalah dirinya, namun ia ingin membuat lilin dan segera menyalakan apinya.

CTAK

Ryeowook terkejut dan menjatuhkan lilin ulang tahun yang dibawanya. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap. Diliriknya jendela di dapur yang gordennya sedikit terbuka, kilat dan gemuruh saling bersahutan menampakkan diri mereka. Ryeowook segera berpikir kalau ada pemadaman listrik.

Ia berusaha tenang, namun ketakutannya pada kegelapan kembali muncul. Beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia masih kecil, ia terjebak di dalam rumah saat terjadi pemadaman listrik. Ryeowook benar-benar ketakutan. Dan perasaan itu kembali mengghinggapinya sekarang.

Keringat dingin terasa mengalir di punggungnya. Tengkukknya merinding. Ryeowook sudah tak tahan lagi. Kali ini ia sudah benar-bemar merasa ketakutan.

"Hiks..eomma.." segera saja Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan bersembunyi di bawah meja makan di dapur Yesung.

Dipeganginya kaki meja makan dengan erat. Sambil terisak, Ryeowook memejamkan matanya tak ingin melihat kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Hiks..hiks..eo..mma.."

"Hiks..hiks..eomma.."

.

"Huff" Yesung menghentakkan kakinya, hujan sudah mulai mereda namun masih terlalu deras sedangkan hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Beberapa yeoja yang membawa payung terlihat memberanikan diri untuk pulang, sementara beberapa namja seperti Yesung harus terus berdiri karena tak ada satu namja pun yang membawa payung di tempat itu.

Yesung kembali melihat hujan. Tangannya terulur untuk merasakan air hujan, "Kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk"

Dengan memberanikan diri, Yesung pun berlari menembus hujan. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya terlalu nekat atau air hujan yang mulai merembes mengenai kulitnya. Selain karena ingin melepas penatnya dan segera sampai di apartemen, Yesung ingin menyampaikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Ryeowook yang sudah dipersiapkannya berbulan-bulan lalu. Kalau tak disampaikan, sayang jika harus menunggu moment ulang tahun Ryeowook tahun depan lagi.

.

Waktu yang relatif singkat bagi Yesung untuk sampai di apartemennya, dengan tak sabaran namja itu berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya.

Sampai di depan pintu, Yesung begitu kalang kabut saat mengecek seluruh sakunya yang tak satupun berisikan kunci apartemen.

Karena tak ingin berlama-lama, Yesung ingin membuka paksa saja.

Akan tetapi, kelihatannya pintu apartemen masih bagus dan tidak perlu diganti, hanya sebuah tarikan pada kenopnya, pintu itu terbuka.

Yesung makin terkejut. Jangan-jangan ada perampok yang sedang menggeledah apartemennya! Namun kecurigaan Yesung segera sirna saat menemukan sepasang _flat shoes_ yang terletak manis di pintu masuk. Mungkin Ryeowook datang. Rasanya tak mungkin perampok yang biasanya sangar dengan membawa pistol ternyata memakai _flat shoes_ saat sedang beraksi.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya saat menekan saklar lampu. Kenapa tidak menyala? Pria itupun segera mengambil kesimpulan kalau sedang terjadi pemadaman listrik. Wajar saja, seharian ini seperti di landa badai bukan?

"Hiks..Hikss..eo..mma.."

Kali ini bukan saja pemadaman listrik, tapi isakan seorang yeoja. Hey, apa itu hantu? Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, ada _flat shoes_ di pintu masuk, mungkin Ryeowook yang menangis.

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"Ryeowookie!"

Yesung segera berlari ke sumber suara. Setelah dicari-cari, ia pun menemukan seorang yeoja yang tengah menangis di bawah meja makan.

"Ryeowookie, kau kenapa?" ucap Yesung panik sambil menarik-narik lengan Ryeowook, namun yeoja itu keukeuh dengan posisinya yang memeluk kaki meja makan.

"Hikss..hiks..hiks..jangan sakiti aku..hiks..Yesung oppa" terdengar ucapan Ryeowook di sela isakannya.

"Aku Yesung, aku tak menyakitimu.."

Karena Ryeowook tak mau keluar juga, Yesung pun harus masuk di bawah meja makan guna membujuk Ryeowook.

Tangan Yesung terulur menyentuh bahu Ryeowook. Namun tak hanya bahunya, badan yeoja bermata caramel itu bergetar hebat. jemari tangannya pun dingin.

"Ryeowookie, _Gwenchanayo_?"

Ryeowook tetap tak bergeming. Yesung pun mendekap yeoja itu erat-erat. Di usapnya kepalanya Ryeowook dengan sayang. Dan Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukannya.

Bisa Yesung rasakan lama-kelamaan tubuh Ryeowook itu mulai berhenti bergetar. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya wajah Ryeowook yang ada dihadapannya. Wajah itu begitu pucat dan tampak jelas kalau ia sedang ketakutan.

"Yesung oppa" ujar Ryeowook pelan sambil mencengkram ujung kemeja Yesung yang sedikit besah dengan kuat.

"Ne, ini aku, aku disini"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di dada Yesung "Maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa?"

"aku selalu membuatmu kesal"

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum khasnya "Iya, aku maafkan. Tapi, percayalah padaku kalau aku tak akan marah padamu" Yesung menegakkan badan Ryeowook agar ia bisa melihat yeoja itu dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku"

Mata caramel Ryeowook mengerjap polos. Yesung tertawa kecil "Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku terlambat"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir cherry milik Ryeowook. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, oppa!"

"Tapi tetap ada kejutan"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya "Kejutan?"

"Ya, bukan Yesung namanya kalau tak punya kejutan untuk Wookie"

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang tak sabar ingin melihat kejutan dari Yesung. Tapi kelihatannya kejutannya bukan pesta ataupun tebak-tebakan. Posisi mereka pun masih di bawah meja makan.

Yesung mengekuarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Nafas Ryeowook tercekat begitu melihat sebuah cincin yang masih bertenggar di dalam sebiah kotak dengan kaca transparan.

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang romantis. Bukannya memberikan cincin ini di tempat eksotis, tapi justru dibawah meja ketika diluar sana sedang terjadi badai." Yesung menghela nafasnya sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya, menemaniku hingga takdir tuhan memisahkan kita"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Darahnya berdesir hebat. ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook, jawab aku" ucap Yesung meminta kepastian Ryeowook.

"Tapi oppa, kau calon dokter, apakah bukan sesuatu yang rugi jika kau hidup bersamaku? Belum menjadi istrimu saja, aku terlalu salah tingkah dan heboh sehingga lupa denga hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu, bagaiamana jika suatu saat nanti aku lupa kalau kau suamiku?"

Yesung tertawa mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang terlalu polos. "Karena itu aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu, dengan begitu aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu kalau kau istriku dan aku suamimu"

Semburat kemerahan mewarnai kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, aku mau" jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook bahagia dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Ryeowook. keduanya saling berpelukan. Jadi inilah kejutannya. Jauh dari bayangan Ryeowook, ternyata kejutan ulang tahun ini sangat menarik. Tak apa jika hari ini hari sangat tak bersahabat dengan Ryeowook, akhirnya ia menemukan makna hari ini yang sesungguhnya.

"Besok orangtuaku akan datang. Kita akan mengatakan semua tentang hal ini kemudian kita juga katakan pada kedua orangtuamu. Kita tanyakan mereka setuju atau tidak" Jelas Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook.

"Kalau eomma dan appa ku, aku yakin pasti setuju"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook "_Jinjjayo_?"

"Eh, tentu saja. mereka setuju denganmu"

Yesung mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook "Jadi mereka setuju kalau kita segera punya baby?"

"Mwo? Baby?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook "Iya, kalau begitu ayo sekrang ki-"

"YA! YESUNG OPPA BABO!"

Dan satu pukulan tepat di kepala Yesung untuk balasan Ryeowook atas kejutan yang diberikan Yesung.

-END-

.

.

Huahaha..fict yang benar-benar bikin iritasi

Maafkan Nay kalau adegan romantis atau apanya gitu kurang greget atau kurang apa, karena kemampuan Nay hanya seperti ini T.T

Endingnya gaje banget ya? Oh..adegan unik lamaran dibawah meja karena saya sangat suka baca ff yang judulnya Nostalgia by Kim Sooyeon. Saya sudah berkali-kali baca, tapi belum menemukan kata bosan.

Review kalian sangat berarti lho buat Nay, untuk fict-fict yang selanjutnya, jadi mohon kesediaannya untuk memberikan review. Gomawo...


End file.
